Safe Return
by wolfgirl9710
Summary: When Tony and Steve son was kidnapped at the age of two, they spent twelve long years looking him.
1. Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Marvel.I am just a poor student who also happensto be a Marvel fan.I make NO money from this. Please don't sue.

Extended summary: When Tony and Steve son was kidnapped at the age of two, they spent twelve long years looking for him. Now their wait is over they find their son and are quickly reunited, but the troubles don't end there Peter must still face the demons of his past and learn to move. While dealing with over protecting dads and new crushes. Also mentions of MPREG, rape, and some dirty language, ect... Now, on to the tale:

* * *

><p>It's been twelve years, twelve long and hard years since his their son was stolen from them, twelve years since they saw his son smiling face and wide innocent blue eyes.<p>

Ever since that day that Tony and Steve got back home from their latest mission to find their house ruined ands their two year old son missing, they haven't stopped looking for him and now the the wait was finally going to pay off.

It took endless lights of research, blackmail, bribing, and beating up nameless faces but in the end all the little pieces came together and they finally had the information they wanted. _Who took their son and why?_

To say the lease the information they found was horrifying, the bastard who stole their child was an world famous businessman known as Wilson Fisk or more commonly known in the black market as the kingpin of crime. But that wasn't the worst part of the informataion that they had uncovered, it was rumored that the kingpin had a thing for little boys, cute burnetts that couldn't defend themselves.

That information was proved true after the Avengers took down one of the kingpins lackeys, at first the man wouldn't open his mouth tor nothing until Iron man aimed his laser at his faced, then all the kingpins secrets came out.

How Wilson Fisk first saw the boy after a meeting with Tony Stark, how he soon became obsessed with him, stalking him where ever he went, sending people to take pictures of him and calling the boy's name out when he sleep.

Until he couldn't take it anymore. He ordered his best men to bring him the child alive and unharmed or face certain death by his hand. The man begin to tell them how they boy was brought to Fisk screaming and crying. Until the Wilson slapped him on the face telling him to shut up and be a good boy. How Wilson brought the child to his bedroom and begin to do terrible things to told them about how the boy was brutally raped night after night or how he was serverly punished day after day for making little mistakes in his daily lessons and how does lessons involved learning how to please his master and how to act in the company of others, they also learned about how the boy was only allowed to eat little to no food so he wouldn't gain any weight.

Tony took a deep breath after reliving that memory,his sweet little angel who couldn't hurt a it wasn't the time to think about the past, only the future matter right now ."Yes", Tony thought as he and the rest of the avengers faced the mansion where Steve and his son was being kept a prisoner. The only that was important right now was getting their baby out of their and making up for all the years of abuse and neglect that was put on the boy by spoiling him rotten.

As he started to walk toward his son's prison a hand on his soldier stop him. Turning around he saw that it was his husband Steve giving him a strained gave a small smile of his own and whispered silently."_don't worry we're going to get him back._ Steve then responded with a tiny nod. Then he began to walk forward followed by Tony and the rest of the avengers.

"_Don't worry Pete we're coming to get you",_Tony thought as they came into view of the large mansion.

* * *

><p>In the master bedroom, in the center of a king sized bed there lay a small naked boy curled up in a soft baby blue blanket waiting for his masters return.<p>

Even though boy knew that it was hopeless to think such thoughts he hoped that what ever had kept his master from raping him, would be enough to keep him from coming back to finish what he started.

Soon Peter was brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang, "_what the fuck was that_?",Peter thought with jolt. The bang was soon followed by two more and what sounding like yelling. "_I wonder what's going on"_,Peter said uncurling from his position on the mattress. "_Maybe I should go check it out ",_the teen mumbled when his foot was about to touch the floor a loud bang came from outside his door followed quickly by another, leaving the young boy frozen in the room was once again filled with silence one Peter thought it was okay to relax again, the door suddenly blasted open taking the wall with it.

Leaving only a huge hole and a pile of rumble in its place and standing in the middle of all that chaos was a person who seemed to be made out of iron, another man who was decorated in the designs of the american flag, carrying a shield and a huge green man with only a pair of purple pants on his a few minutes of silence, the man with the shield quickly caught Peter's eye.

Once he realized that he was the subject of everyone eyes in the room, Peter blushed a deep shade of red and quickly looked down at his feet hanging of the wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up to find a pair of blue eyes starring into his hazel eyes, looking into the mans blue eyes Peter saw a whole view of emotions being displayed the most dominate being love and relief.

Before Peter could think more on these emotions he saw and why they would be directed at him he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug."_Oh Pete, we thought will never see you again"_,the strange man said while he continue to crush the small about a couple seconds of what seemed to be the longest and most painful hug in history Peter was suddenly set free.

Taking in huge breath of air he didn't realize the man with the iron suit walk over with his mask raised, he also didn't see the man grab the baby blue blanket or seemed to notice his body naked body being covered by said he did notice the man give him a very kind smile, eyes filled with joy and a hint of nervousness, the man then began to speak to him with a certain gentleness.

_"Hi Pete, you may not remember us but we're going to take you away from here. Do you have any questions before we go? "._After a minute Peter finally answered with a small head shake "no"_.__"Okay, no problem how about we get you out of here, also just so you know my name is Tony and this Steve and that green guy over there is the Hulk ",_Tony said with the same smile even though it seemed a little more strained this time.

Before Peter could reply he was gentely lifted into the arms of Steve as if he was about to break, Peter gave a slight shiver not use to be treated this way. He soon got lost in his own thoughts wondering about these strange men and where they was taking him. Soon after about a couple more minutes of this thoughts he began to drift off into a peaceful sleep_._

* * *

><p>Once Tony was finally happy with all the blankets covering Peter's naked body they were finally able to walk out of the room. Going through the hole into the hallway and into the living room. That wa currently filled with members of their team and shield soon as they stepped foot into the room they we're quickly greeted by their team mates, who were trying to get a good look at the boy<p>

."_So this is the boy who's been taking up most of your time " _said hawkeye.

_"__Wow he's so small for a fourteen year old "_ Janet said looking at the boy with a certain curiosity.

_"Well we think is from not having enough food to eat and the years of abuse, also when we were wrapping the blankets around him we notice some bruises and scars. So we need to get that checked out once we get back to New York " _Steve said with a hint of anger in his voice._"So what are we waiting for " _Logan replied,"_we should hurry up and get the kid out of here and into the Baxter building, so he could get checked out"._

After that comment was made the team began to make their way back to the Quinjet and started to get settle on board, as Steve held onto to Pete watching the slight rise and fall to his made a silent promise to always protect his son and husband no matter what, swearing that he'll kill anyone who gets in his way.

In the front of the Quinjet were plans for the fastest route to the Baxter building was being looked at, Tony Stark was making a similar promise of his own.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the first chapter of my second story "Safe Return", I hoped you enjoy it.<p>

Also please review I would like to know know more about on certain key points in my work that I should improve on and change .

Also if anyone wants to be my Beta that will be so much help to me so just send me a PMS.

Also if anyone has any ideas on where they want this story To go please tell me, so I can see how I can put it into my work.

And three more things before I go:

I plan on making this into a Peter / Johnny slash fic. But the option on who Peter goes with is still open to debate if you have a certain pairing in mind.

Also I'm open to debate on the issue if Peter should become spider man or not, at first I was going to have Peter be normal but then the issue came to me that the readers may not like it so I'm putting up a poll.

Also to get a better practice on my writing I'm going to make a couple of oneshots for my readers all you have to do is give me the pairing and prompt and I'll do the rest and don't worry I'll make sure to give credit for the prompt and pairing.

With all that said I'll start to update every week. So see you soon and bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for my absence in the past couple of years and thank you for all the reviews that people have sent. However, after some consideration I have decided to take this story down and rewrite it; I have changed as a writer and because of this I think it's best put up a story that displays how my writing style has grown and improve in certain areas. Now that I look back, I am deeply embarrassed by the work I have written. However that hasn't stopped my love for writing and currently I have a female!Sam Wilson roleplay blog on tumblr andI have written a number of fanfic for. so I might post that in the future but only after I've started to rewrite these stories. Thank you for keeping in touch with my fanfics! ~Wolfgirl


End file.
